


Deal With It

by Kenmai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, No Idea, Oneshot, Spooky, ashe is living on his own and suffering, brief mentions of dedue, brief mentions of ingrid, brief mentions of sylvain, dimitri is in college, idk if ill possibly continue this, rip felix i couldnt fit him in, why am i not posting this in halloween you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: Dimitri's new neighbor Ashe recently moved into the apartment down the hall and he's convinced it's haunted, so he asks to sleepover for the night. ie it's just Ashe freaking out a bit and Dimitri calming him down
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> saw this was in my drafts and thought id fix it up a bit and make it a one-shot
> 
> if it gets enough interest for a continuation then i might do it ^-^

When Dimitri heard banging on his door in the late hours of the night, his first thought had been to continue sleeping; the off-chance being that the loud noise was just his imagination; and that he could indeed stay in bed just a little longer. Sleep never came easy to him after all; his racing mind was always constantly overthinking things from the past and in turn, keeping him awake at night. The few instances that he was able to rest himself were always dutifully welcomed.

But then the noise had continued, the haziness of sleep quickly leaving him as he sat upright. And so he stopped for a moment to listen. To really truly make sure that he wasn’t just hearing things. The banging was becoming more frantic by the second and with the passing of time his patience was wearing thin. 

He was officially annoyed.

His tired eyes squinted in the dark, fumbling to find his phone on his dresser.

The harsh light that greeted him only made him wince, and at seeing the time he could only grimace. Groaning he got out of bed, moving around in the dark to locate his shirt.

_ Who in The Goddess’ name was banging on his door at 3AM? It had better be good and reasonable lest he give them a piece of his mind. _

When Dimitri had heard that banging on his door, the last person he expected to see was his neighbor; said neighbour that he more or less had a quickly growing crush on. As soon as the door opened he was at a loss for words, any sort of bitter remark dying on his tongue. 

The other looked frightened beyond belief.

“Ashe…” He merely said in surprised, quiet greeting.

At having the door finally be open the other seemed to be relieved, shoulders relaxing just a tad bit. But he still seemed on edge nonetheless, offering a bit of a clipped smile.

Dimitri caught a glimpse of a pillow tucked between his arms, the sight making his lips quirk up just slightly. He still wanted to know what all the commotion was about.

“…Hi… Sorry to bother you so late at night er-” He paused. “Dimitri was it?”

“Yes.”

Ashe had moved in only recently. Dimitri was so busy with school and work and juggling time with friends that he hadn’t had the time to properly greet the other beyond a few hellos and goodbyes.

But the other was so cute the few instances he saw him that he was hard to simply ignore. Sometimes he’d be returning home with groceries in hand when Dimitri was on his way out to class, and they’d pass each other, quick smiles and nods as they continued their day. 

And if Dimitri had stood there just a little longer than normal to watch him nearly trip up the stairs and curse slightly to himself in amusement then….well. Ashe was just interesting to watch.

But as aforementioned, he didn’t know much about him. Let alone hadn’t spoken more than a few sentences at once. 

This was already shaping up to be an odd night for sure. 

Dimitri cleared his throat, the noise seeming to draw himself back to the present. “Ah, yes. What exactly did you need Ashe? It is rather late as you said. Is something the matter?”

It was almost as if he’d forgotten why he came over but as soon as Dimitri brought it up again that startled look fell over the others' features again. He gulped, taking a moment to look over his shoulder. Dimitri looked as well, no one obviously behind them. 

Regardless he tilted his head in confusion.

“May i… come inside if that’s alright to ask? Please just, it’s chilly out in the halls and not in the good way.” He shivered.

Dimitri pursed his lips, the slightest hint of amusement seeping through his tired features. “There’s a good kind of chilly?”

For someone that currently stood gripping their pillow, Ashe had levelled him with the most unamused look he’d ever seen.

Dimitri shook his head barely hiding a smile. “Right, right my apologies. Please, do come in.”

He stepped to the side to let the other in, who greatly took pleasure in getting out of the doorway. Dimitri glanced at him in silence for a moment before closing the door.

“Hm, you can make yourself comfy on the couch.”

Ashe merely nodded, taking a moment to look around the room. 

Sure there were a few framed photos of his friends here and there, and some books scattered on the tables here and there, but otherwise Dimitri’s apartment was neat and tidy. One would even say a bit barren.

At least as far as his makeshift living room went, it was simple.

Ashe had made no comment on the lack of decor but Dimitri felt the need to quickly say something anyway. 

“I apologize for not having much… i’m not exactly the best at decorating.” He liked being efficient. Didn’t really have the hand or eye for decorating and ‘a good taste’ as his friend Sylvain once chastised him.

“No, no, it’s fine!” Ashe quickly shook his head with a bit more of a smile. He looked to be feeling a bit better already. “I don’t mind. I think people’s living spaces are quite interesting to see. It tells a lot about a person.” He took a moment to carefully sit ont he couch, making sure to not really take up a lot of space. “Though you could use a few plants here and there…” He quietly smiled to himself.

Dimitri rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Right, well before we talk. Would you like anything to drink? Some cocoa? Tea?” It’s not like he owned any coffee either. He figured coffee wouldn't be the best thing right now anyway.

“Oh um, tea would be fine. If that’s alright with you?”

“Quite alright.” Dimitri said moving towards the kitchen. He was practically there in a few strides. But he didn’t mind. These apartments may be a bit close to the small side but they had a certain homely feeling to them. Sure the four walls of his bedroom could be his downfall sometimes, but it all came down to how much he got out the house.

It had been silent for some time, Ashe somewhere in the back of him as he tried to relax on Dimitri’s old stuffy couch, and Dimitri; who had been preparing his kettle and eyeing his somewhat pitiful collection.

After a while he settled on a simple blend of chamomile tea. It helped to calm him after all.

He got to humming something to himself as he waited for everything to brew; an old song he’d heard from somewhere in his childhood. Though he can’t quite place the origin after all these years.

“Hey um, i know I didn't really say it before but sorry for just barging in here unannounced like this.” Ashe piped up after a while. “I'm terribly sorry about that.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” Dimitri said with genuine honesty. He took his time to get the cups together, carefully pouring the steaming drink. One mug for Ashe, one for him. He carefully paced back towards the couch after all was said and done. 

He was more than delighted to accept the mug from Dimitri. He seemed to revel in the warmth, just taking a moment to hold it close to him.

“It’s actually quite nice to have some company over for a change, even if the time of day is a bit regrettable wouldn’t you say?” Dimitri said, then took the time to blow on his drink.

Ashe actually chuckled a little at that. “Right, why couldn’t i have had this happen during the day or something...”

The blonde merely hummed, watching him drink. “Well it has given me the chance to talk to you for more than half a minute. I’d say that’s nice.”

Ashe looked up in surprise at him, but then it faded into a soft smile of sorts and he looked away; into his mug as if to think about something. “That’s true isn’t it. What a way to go about having a proper first meeting. I ruin it with my worrying.”

Dimitri raised a brow. “I wouldn’t say ruined. Definitely memorable though.”

“Hm.” Even so with those words of comfort, Dimitri watched him take somewhat of an anxious sip.

“I do hope that it tastes well, or that I made it well. Can’t taste it after all.” He had to go through life avidly memorizing exact measurements and watching the way others prepared things. And it was also the reason Dedue had been sure to make little labels for his salt and sugar so he wouldn’t end up doing what he did once before. Oh that was a horrible tea party indeed. Ingrid still makes fun of him for it to this day.

“Huh?” Ashe turned to look at him. “Can you really not taste? Is it just sweets or is it nothing at all?”

“Can’t taste a thing.” Dimitri shook his head. “I manage.”

“Wow.” Ashe seemed to really look at him then, then back at his tea.With a new found appreciation, he held it close. “I… Once again, I’m sorry to have interrupted your sleep like this. I just- I just couldn’t stay in that room any longer. Usually I can ignore it and brush it off as a strange occurrence but tonight shook me to my core.”

Dimitri stopped drinking his tea. “May i ask what’s the matter? You seemed really shaken up back at the door earlier.” If there was anyway he could help he’d try to.

“Er, well…” Ashe frowned into his drink. “Now that i think about it saying it out loud sounds a bit silly.”

The other held his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, there’s no judgement here. Your so-called ‘silliness’ is safe with me.”

Ashe still seemed a tad bit reluctant.

“Hey if you still don’t trust me i just told you a major weakness of mine. Hell if you ever wanted to get rid of me you could probably poison my drink and get away with it. I wouldnt be able to taste it after all.”

Ashe quickly sat up. “Huh!? I would never? Where on earth did something like that come from?”

“Just trying to make the conversation light! Sounds rather silly doesn’t it.” Dimitri offered a small smile. “Now what’s been bothering you?”

He heard the other sigh. He must have decided to finally tell him what had spooked him so bad that he had to come over. Dimitri found himself sitting up as well without realizing. Even when Ashe was pondering his words, his face was adorable.

“I…” He looked dreadfully serious as he said this, to the point where even Dimitri leaned in closely out of curiosity. “I think my apartment is haunted.”

Dimitri’s face remained perfectly still.

“Haunted.”

Ashe nodded.

“Haunted? As in,  _ haunted _ , haunted?” Dimitri said again actually looking at him now.

Ashe’s nodding grew more rapid.

“As in, you think some other worldly figure or thing is residing at your place of all things. And is potentially out to get you? Am i correct in my thinking?”

Ashe’s face flushed; whether it be from the embarrassment of the current situation or the fact that he was rightly upset at Dimitri’s questions he didn’t know. “Look i know it sounds silly and childish or something but im genuinely serious!” He leaned closer to the other. “I mean- how do you not sound crazy with this sort of thing!”

Dimitri’s face flushed as well, if only from the proximity between them. “No, no i’m not saying I don't believe you.” He said not-so-subtly scooting away from the other (lest the closeness nearly kill his heart). “I’m more so curious as to what’s been happening for you to come to this conclusion of possible hauntings.”

“Not ‘possible’. Definitely happening.”

Dimitri sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. “Well, you can sleep over for the night. But only tonight if it’ll help you feel a bit better. We can more about this in the daylight when things aren’t so...” He struggled to find the right word.

“Dark.”

“I guess that fits the ticket. But yes. It would do us both some good to relax for the night and truly discuss this in the morning when we aren’t tired.”

Ashe seemed thoughtful, but not really against the suggestion. “I am quite tired… That chamomile actually helped quite a bit.” He offered Dimitri a small smile. “I suppose we could sleep on it then. Talk more once we’re more alert.”

Dimitri nodded. “And….”

“And?” Ashe raised a brow in slight confusion.

“And. If need be.... I can spend a night at your place to see these so-called spooky happenings for myself. That way you’ll have someone with you, no? Hopefully to provide some comfort.” And perhaps Dimitri was a little selfish to want more time with his still rapidly growing crush. But he’d take what he could get. He had his fair share of odd happenings before. And nothing too out of the realm of possibility could possibly happen right?

Ashe seemed practically over the moon at hearing this, and without thinking his freehand reached out to grasp Dimitri’s. “Oh, then it’s a deal!”

Dimitri looked down at their enclosed hands together, the warm from the tea mug still lingering on both their hands. And he felt something stir in his stomach.

“Right. It’s a deal.”


End file.
